Coeurs perdus
by Mira-chan14
Summary: Suite "Les liens du coeur", à lire si vous voulez comprendre cette histoire. Après le retour de l'île Tenrô, nos mages ont bien du temps à rattraper. Et ce sera loin d'être de tout repos... Sans compter sur Ivan, qui semble nourrir de sombres desseins et sur les histoires compliquées qui vont prendre naissance à la guilde.
1. Chapter 1

Voila donc la suite ! Bonne lecture à vous x)

* * *

La fête avait été longue et endiablée. Asuka et Lisa avaient fini par être couchées à l'étage dans une chambre prévue pour ça. Quant aux autres membres de la guilde, ils avaient continué de faire la fête, de sourire, de rire, de prendre part au bonheur présent.

Lorsque Luxus s'éveilla -très tard dans la matinée- il chercha autour de lui. Il était pourtant persuadé que Mira s'était endormie à ses côtés avant que Morphée ne s'empare de lui. Comme si il n'avait pas assez dormi en sept ans ! Il l'aperçut s'affairer derrière le bar et se leva, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller tous les dormeurs.

La jeune maître de Fairy Tail ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et sursauta lorsque Luxus la saisit par les hanches pour la coller contre lui.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ranger, comme avant que tu ne sois maître.

- Il fallait que je m'occupe les mains. J'ai encore tellement de mal à croire que vous êtes tous…En vie.

Luxus ne répondit pas, car lui, avait du mal à croire que sept ans s'étaient écoulés, qu'il avait une fille de six ans et qu'il avait vieilli. Pourtant, un simple regard dans la glace lui suffisait pour se rendre compte du temps qui avait passé et qu'il avait perdu. Ou même le visage plus adulte de Mira. De sa Mira qui était devenue maître et qui avait du tant souffrir. Ou un regard sur Lisa, qui était un parfait mélange de leurs deux personnalités, autant physiquement que moralement d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

- Est-ce que le maître de Fairy Tail peut se permettre une journée de congé pour qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ?

Mirajane se tourna vers lui, le fixant un long moment, semblant réfléchir.

- J'ai des tas de questions à te poser. Tu connais ma curiosité. Et ça risque de prendre pas mal de temps.

- Et Lisa ?

- Laissons-la faire connaissance avec son oncle, sa tante, et son arrière grand-père. Je promets de passer du temps avec elle en rentrant. Mais je doutes qu'elle nous laisse parler de ces sept années tranquillement. Surtout si elle est comme toi !

- Hey ! Râla Mira, donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son dragon blond.

Luxus eut un rire rauque, et Mira réalisa une fois de plus à que point il lui avait manqué et à quel point ça faisait du bien de l'entendre rire.

- Allez-y, les amoureux, je m'occupe de Lisa.

Luxus adressa un signe de tête à Lisanna et Mira un grand sourire tendre. La plus jeune des Strauss leur fit signe de s'en aller.

- Expliques bien à Lisa qu'on reviendra ce soir et que ce sera elle la vedette à partir de ce moment là. Lança Luxus.

Lisanna acquiesça tandis que Mira et le blond quittaient la guilde. Luxus saisit la main de Mira dans la sienne et aperçut la jeune femme avoir un sourire en coin.

- Magnolia n'a pas beaucoup changée.

- Pas comme la guilde. J'ai souvent pensé que si toi ou Makarov voyiez ce que j'en avais fait, vous seriez déçus.

- Je t'interdis de penser ça ! S'exclama Luxus, s'arrêtant de marcher, faisant s'arrêter la jeune femme par la même occasion.

Il semblait être en colère par ce qu'elle venait de dire et la fixait d'un regard noir. Mira n'osa l'affronter et baissa la tête. Il avait beau dire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait mieux sorti qu'elle. Luxus lui fit remonter la tête avec sa main.

- Tu as réussi à maintenir la guilde à flots. Tu as réussi à ce qu'elle ne soit pas dissoute malgré le peu de moyens dont tu disposait et Lisa à élever. Je trouves que tu t'en es bien sortie, moi.

Des tâches rosées apparurent sur les joues de Mira face aux compliments que venait de lui faire le jeune homme. Celui-ci songea qu'il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas, même en sept années. Il reprirent leur marche.

- Quand est née Lisa ?

- Pendant la Fantasia. Ca m'a fait du mal au début parce que c'est un peu lors de celle-ci que notre histoire a commencée. Mais je me suis dit par la suite que sa naissance était un signe. Pour qu'on se relève et qu'on abandonne pas la guilde.

Luxus sourit à la jeune femme. C'était l'esprit de Fairy Tail tout craché, ça.

- On dirait que Lisa t'a aidée à aller de l'avant.

- Ca n'a pas été facile. Surtout que nous avons failli mourir toutes les deux quand j'ai accouché.

Un blanc s'installa. Blanc durant lequel Luxus réalisa tout ce qu'il avait manqué, toutes les épreuves auxquelles Mira avait du faire face seule et auxquelles il aurait _du _être présent. C'était son rôle de petit-ami, c'était son rôle de père et à cause d'un putain de dragon, il n'avait pas pu le tenir !

Il crispa les mâchoires, énervé de cette constatation. Enervé de tout ce qu'il avait manqué, occupé qu'il était à…A _dormir _! Saloperie d'Acnologia !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mira. Elle semblait avoir compris ce qui l'animait et préférait le laisser se calmer seul, plutôt que de le calmer elle-même. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de se rendre compte de cet état des choses et de l'assimiler. Il allait devoir l'accepter et faire avec.

- Je n'ai pas pu garder ton appartement. Lança-t-elle brusquement afin de casser le silence tendu entre eux. J'ai pu récupérer quelques affaires, mais pas grand-chose. J'aurais voulu le garder…Mais ce n'était pas possible financièrement. Si tu veux….J'ai…Assez de place chez moi pour…Que tu viennes y vivre, comme tu le voulais. Comme tu le disais dans ta lettre.

Cela calma instantanément la colère de Luxus. Mira s'était tournée vers lui et lui faisait l'un de ces sourires tendres dont elle seule avait le secret. Un de ces sourires qui pouvait adoucir le plus dur des cœurs de pierres et calmer la rage la plus profonde.

Il desserra les mâchoires et sembla se rendre compte qu'il serrait également la main du mannequin. Pour se faire pardonner, il en caressa le dos de son pouce. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais ce qu'elle venait de lui proposer le touchait profondément.

- Tu as donc lu la lettre.

- Je l'ai trouvée chez toi quand j'ai pris les affaires que je pensais le plus importante. J'ai ton ancien casque, ton album photo et la lettre, qui m'a chamboulée mais dont j'avais besoin. Et je suis sérieuse. Je veux que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Maintenant que tu es revenu, je veux que Lisa ait son père auprès d'elle tous les jours.

Luxus saisit la jeune femme par les hanches et lui donna un fougueux baiser qui la bouleversa. C'était loin de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors des baisers échangés avec Bacchus. Il allait d'ailleurs falloir qu'elle parle de Bacchus à Luxus. Il n'était pas question qu'elle lui cache quoi que ce soit. D'autant plus que Lisa risquait, à un moment ou à un autre, de mentionner « Tonton Bacchus ». Mais pour le moment, elle préférait se concentrer sur le baiser dont le jeune homme la gratifiait. Une fois leur baiser terminé, elle se serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai tant rêvé et tant espéré que vous reveniez en vie…

- C'est le cas. Et tes ennuis sont terminés, maintenant.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre. Twilight Ogre ne compte pas en rester là.

- Le vieux, Gildarts et Erza vont rendre une visite de courtoisie à ce cher Banaboster, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je serais bien venu avec eux, mais ils n'ont pas voulu. Soi-disant que je risquais d'être trop violent.

Mira rit contre le torse de Luxus. Puis elle reprit son sérieux. Elle avait autre chose à dire à Luxus.

- Il n'y a pas que Twilight Ogre…Ton père…

- Qu'est-ce que cette enflure vient faire ici ?

- Quand ma grossesse a été découverte, je l'ai médiatisée pour que Lisa et moi soyons à l'abri.

- Sage décision.

- J'ai révélé que tu étais son père. Et j'ai eu plusieurs altercations avec ton père. Il est même venu me voir à l'hôpital quand j'ai accouché. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte il y a longtemps. Il exigeait de voir Lisa parce qu'il était son grand-père. J'ai refusé bien sûr. Et une fois de plus, il a menacé la guilde. Tu sais, je me méfie de lui. Laki est chargée de surveiller les activités de sa guilde. Surtout depuis qu'elle est officielle.

- Il a réussi à la rendre officielle !

Le visage de Luxus s'était assombri.

- Mais tu sais, à part Twilight Ogre et ton père, j'ai eu beaucoup de soutien. De la part d'autres guildes, mais surtout de Jenny, du _Weekly Sorcerer. _J'y pose encore de temps à autres. Et…De Bacchus.

Mira sentait qu'elle abordait un moment délicat, elle se sentait tendue et nerveuse de ce qu'elle avait à avouer au blond. Elle se tut, se mordant les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment lui faire part de la suite.

Luxus de son côté l'invita à s'asseoir le long de la rivière. Il s'aperçut de sa gêne.

- Tu…Tu as connu d'autres hommes et tu n'oses pas me le dire ? Je t'en voudrais pas tu sais. Après sept ans, c'est normal….

- Ce n'est pas ça…J'ai…

Elle eut un long soupir.

- A ma grande surprise, Bacchus m'a beaucoup aidée à m'en sortir. D'une certaine façon, il était devenu mon pilier. Surtout après la naissance de Lisa.

Luxus se renfrogna et croisa les bras, analysant et intégrant ce qu'elle lui racontait.

- C'est tout naturel que tu te sois tournée vers lui.

Mirajane lui donna une tape sur le bras et il la regarda. Le visage sérieux, elle attendait qu'il l'écoute avec attention.

- Il est devenu mon ami, même si tu te doutes qu'il voulait être plus que ça. Et quoi que tu puisses en dire, il a mûri. Il m'est arrivé…De me laisser aller dans ses bras, mais pas au point…Au point de non retour. Comprends-moi, il était le seul qui m'apportait du soutien et j'avais besoin de me sentir aimée. Je ne t'ai jamais trahi plus loin que le baiser ou des caresses, alors ne me regardes pas de cette manière !

Elle avait l'air fâchée et de ce fait, des larmes de rage avaient pris place dans ses yeux. Luxus se rendit compte qu'il la fixait d'un regard chargé de colère. Mais il n'y pouvait rien ! L'idée d'imaginer Bacchus embrassant SA Mira, touchant SA Mira le rendait fou de rage.

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne m'en voudrais pas si j'avais connu un autre homme. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui et tu es en colère comme si ça avait été le cas. De toute manière, tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée de le voir plus souvent. Lisa le considère comme son tonton. Alors débrouilles-toi, mais tu dois accepter la vérité.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme se releva, trop en colère pour rester aux côtés du blond.

* * *

Lisa et Asuka étaient aux anges, chouchoutées par une Lisanna euphorique et un Elfman au bord du désespoir. Quant à Natsu, il faisait le fier, racontant ses exploits aux deux fillettes qui n'attendaient que ça. Il exagérait un peu, mais chaque fois, Elfman se permettait de casser son récit pour raconter la vérité aux deux petites filles qui moquaient alors de Natsu. Le fait étonnant était que tous les mages de la guilde étaient réveillés et qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de bagarre. Alors qu'Erza n'était pas là pour faire la police. Ils étaient tous trop fatigués et trop heureux de se trouver ensembles pour se bagarrer. Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Il suffit que Gray fasse une remarque et Natsu et lui embarquaient tous les autres dans la bagarre, sous les rires d'Asuka et de Lisa.

Lisanna leva les yeux au ciel, Juvia s'extasia sur le corps à moitié nu de Gray, Lucy se cacha derrière le bar avec Levy et Kana, imperturbable, but son tonneau comme à son habitude.

* * *

Grâce à son flair de dragon slayer, Luxus retrouva rapidement la trace de Mira. Après mûre réflexion, c'était vrai qu'il avait réagi comme un imbécile. Mais il était jaloux de caractère, et sa nature de dragon slayer n'aidait pas. Même s'il n'aimait pas Bacchus, il devait cependant être reconnaissant à ce dernier d'avoir aidé Mira à s'en sortir. Même si ça lui en coûtait.

Penser que sa fille le considérait comme son tonton était la pire des choses. Il décida qu'il ferait l'effort d'être courtois en sa présence. Mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de faire ami-ami avec lui, il en serait bien incapable.

Ce qui le rendait malade, c'était d'avoir fait pleurer Mira à cause d'un imbécile comme lui. Il détestait s'excuser, il ne l'avait fait que peu de fois dans sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il était mage de rang S, mais là, force était de reconnaître qu'il n'allait pas avoir le choix. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux en épis et s'approcha de Mira. Dos à un arbre, elle fixait la rivière en contrebas, le regard noir. Luxus s'en voulut d'autant plus en voyant une larme rouler sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un imbécile de jaloux. Je te promets d'être courtois quand Bacchus sera dans le coin. Mais il ne deviendra pas mon meilleur ami.

Luxus fut soulagé de voir les lèvres de la mannequin se recourber en un sourire. Elle ne se moqua pas de ses excuses pitoyables et il l'en remercia intérieurement.

- Ca te dirait d'emménager dès aujourd'hui ? Ce serait une belle surprise pour notre fille.

Luxus n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Mirajane disait « notre fille », mais c'était quelque chose de fort. La gorge nouée, il acquiesça.

* * *

Luxus borda sa fille sous l'œil attendri de Mira. Une fois leur journée en amoureux terminée, ils étaient rentrés, chacun tenant une main de Lisa, avaient partagé le dîner. Mira avait laissé Luxus s'occuper de donner le bain à sa fille, de la mettre en pyjama et il y avait eu le moment ou ils avaient joué tous les trois ensembles sous les rires de Lisa, dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Lentement, mais à un bon rythme, Luxus apprenait à faire la connaissance de sa fille. Il lui avait déjà promis de l'aider à s'entraîner le lendemain, n'ayant pas pu résister à ses yeux suppliants. Lisa savait pour le moment mener son père par le bout du nez étant donné qu'il avait du temps à rattraper. Et elle en profitait !

Le blond sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit Mira qui était entre temps partie dans « leur » chambre. La jeune femme était en train de coiffer ses longs cheveux blancs, assise en tailleur sur le lit, déjà en chemise de nuit. Luxus déglutit, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Hausant les épaules, il alla s'installer derrière Mira, et embrassa son épaule nue. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, tandis que les mains du jeune homme se glissaient sur sa peau douce, taquines. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui, ne voulant pas être en reste, elle non plus. Ils échangèrent des regards brûlants de désir avant de se redécouvrir l'un et l'autre.

* * *

_« Les disparus de l'île Tenrô étaient vivants ! _

_C'est aujourd'hui que nous avons appris le retour des mages ayant disparu durant l'incident Tenrô. Ils auraient été « endormis » durant les sept dernières années dans une magie propre à Fairy Tail : Fairy Sphère. Malgré cet enfermement, ils ont vieilli, bien qu'ayant l'impression qu'une semaine seulement s'était écoulée. Nous n'imaginons pas la joie que doit ressentir la guilde ! »_

Bacchus referma le journal avec un soupir las. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire de cette soirée. Aller dans un bar, boire le plus possible, et rentrer ivre mort, avec une fille au possible. Tout pour oublier cette « bonne » nouvelle. Pour oublier que Mira avait retrouvé son Luxus et qu'elle n'aurait plus besoin de lui maintenant. Il secoua la tête. Au fond, il était heureux pour elle et Lisa. Mais ça le rendait triste, parce qu'il s'était beaucoup attaché à la petite…Et que Mira…Représentait également beaucoup pour lui, désormais.

* * *

Ca, ça n'aidait pas du tout ses plans, bien au contraire. Que la guilde reste affaiblie lui aurait convenu. Mais de savoir que les membres les plus puissants de retour ne l'arrangeait pas du tout. Il allait falloir passer à l'action au plus vite. Il voulait _Lumen Histoire_ et il l'aurait !

* * *

On se retrouve pour la suite lundi prochain :)


	2. Vieille connaissance

Ce chapitre est écrit depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'occupation^^ J'ai accouché il y a deux semaines donc j'ai beaucoup moins de temps xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un pli de concentration barrant son front, sourcils froncés, Lisa canalysait sa magie comme Luxus le lui avait appris depuis ce matin. Il avait promis de l'aider à s'entraîner et il avait tenu sa promesse. Il s'entraînait d'ailleurs lui-même de son côté, estimant que sa magie avait rouillée, vu qu'elle avait « dormi » avec lui. Et il refusait d'accomplir des missions tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé un minimum sa force. Il était hors de question que seule Mira subvienne à leurs besoins à tous les trois. Il s'était promis de faire des missions pour ramener de l'argent et également pour redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. Mirajane n'y était pour rien dans la déchéance de celle-ci, mais il comptait faire de son mieux, et il savait qu'il était loin d'être le seul. Et pour cela, il avait besoin d'entraînement. Autant qu'il en profite pour mieux connaître et aider sa fille à s'améliorer.

Celle-ci arborait d'ailleurs un air bougon parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas aux résultats qu'elle escomptait. Le blondinet se retint de ricaner. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup en ayant cette expression boudeuse, mais il doutait qu'elle apprécie qu'il ne se moque d'elle. Lui-même ressentait une joie indescriptible en sentant la magie au bout de ses doigts. Tout comme lorsqu'il l'avait utilisée contre Teebo. Même si ce n'était qu'un freluquet. Ce n'est pas contre des types de ce genre qu'il aurait à se battre pendant les missions, il lui était donc nécessaire de s'améliorer, ou au moins, de retrouver sa puissance d'antant. Parce qu'il comptait effectuer directement des missions de Rang S. Il voulait que Lisa et Mira ne manquent de rien. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ça.

Sa fille le fixa d'un regard déterminé, cherchant à réussir ce qu'il lui demandait de faire et elle lui rappela lui lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Irrémédiablement, cela lui fit penser à son père. Son père si exigeant et si cruel, qui le rabrouait quand il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Luxus avait détesté la période de sa vie où il n'avait pas eu de lacryma. Il était toujours trop faible, pas assez fort aux yeux de son père et il avait du encaisser nombre de reproches pour son jeune âge. Et il s'était juré que le jour où il serait père, il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs.

- Attaques-moi, maintenant !

Lisa le fixa avec hésitation et Luxus eut un sourire.

- Les éclairs ne me feront rien, je les absorberais juste.

Cela sembla convaincre la fillette, qui s'élança vers son père, le poing crépitant de petits éclairs mouvants. En observant la magie de Lisa, Luxus aperçut que les éclairs qu'elle tenait semblaient plus puissants que ceux qu'elle avait utilisés contre Teebo. C'est donc que sa méthode d'enseignement n'était pas si mauvaise. Il esquissa un sourire et encaissa l'attaque avec son poing, faisant rire sa fille qui était contente de sa matinée, et surtout d'avoir réussi ce qu'il lui avait demandé.

- Allez, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'Asuka attend que tu viennes jouer avec elle.

Lisa tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement la fille des deux tireurs qui attendait avec plus ou moins de patience qu'elle la rejoigne. Aussitôt, la fillette courut vers elle. Luxus secoua la tête en se demandant où elle puisait toute son énergie alors qu'elle avait utilisé pas mal de magie. Quant à lui, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, gardant un œil sur les deux gamines.

Ce faisant, ses pensées revinrent vers Bacchus qui avait eu la chance de voir grandir sa fille et de cotôyer Mira durant ces sept dernières années. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais s'il s'entraînait avec tant d'ardeur, c'était également pour pouvoir foutre une raclée à cet imbécile heureux si jamais il était besoin. Si jamais il osait des gestes déplacés envers Mira et devant lui, il savait qu'il ne répondrait plus de rien, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à la jeune femme. Il était déjà jaloux par nature mais quand il s'agissait de Bacchus, c'était encore pire !

* * *

Mira lut le rapport de mission d'Arzack et le rangea dans le dossier dédié à ces fichus rapports ! C'était d'un ennui de devoir les lire et les classer ! Pas sûr que Makarov s'ennuyait à les lire de son temps. Quoique...Ils devaient être largement plus intéressants avec la casse que les autres membres de la guilde réalisaient à chaque mission à cette époque. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique, tout en se préparant mentalement à ce que cet aspect des choses recommence maintenant que les membres les plus puissants -et les plus dévastateurs- étaient de retour. Elle était persuadée qu'ils ne tarderaient d'ailleurs pas à reprendre du service. Elle voyait déjà les notes du conseil qui s'accumuleraient sur son bureau...

La porte s'ouvrit et elle eut un sourire envers Luxus qui la dévisageait d'un air scandalisé. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient revenus, et tous les jours, il s'était evertué à entraîner leur fille à développer sa magie, en compagnie de Lisanna et Elfman quand ils le pouvaient.

- T'es obligée de lire autant de paperasse ?

- C'est ça, être maître.

- Je te laisses volontiers cette place alors.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de se frotter les yeux, épuisée par tant de lecture si peu attrayante. Luxus s'intalla sans gêne sur le bureau de Mira.

- Et si tu délaissais cette lecture pour t'occuper de moi ?

Elle le fixa d'un air ahuri avant de sourire face à son air mutin.

- Pas sûr que ce soit le lieu idéal...Et puis...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que le blond se penchait vers elle et lui volait un ardent baiser auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

- Tu me détournes de mon travail...Protesta-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Me dis pas que ça te déranges, la taquina-t-il.

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de venir m'embrasser à perdre haleine et de repartir comme si de rien n'était.

- Qui te dit que je vais m'en aller ? J'ai fermé la porte, il suffira d'être discrets.

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il la fixait avec intensité. Elle avait beau se raisonner, se dire que c'était de la folie, elle ne résisterait pas longtemps au regard dont il la gratifiait.

- Et Lisa ?

- Avec Lisanna, Happy et Natsu.

Luxus s'autorisa un sourire satisfait. Parce qu'il savait que la question de la jeune femme prouvait qu'il avait gagné.

- Tu es un horrible tentateur, tu le sais ça ?

- Mais tu adores ça, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, la maître l'embrassa à son tour.

* * *

- A la base, j'étais venu te soumettre une mission. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister en te voyant.

Mira le frappa sur l'épaule.

- Imagines si quelqu'un nous avait surpris !

- C'est ça qui est excitant, non ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il ricana avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Tu pars loin ?

- Près de Crocus. Faut terrasser un petit groupe de démon. Rien d'insurmontable pour moi.

- Tu feras attention quand même. Ta magie...

- Ca fait un mois que je m'entraîne, ça doit être suffisant. Et puis je peux pas te laisser travailler et m'entretenir sans rien faire.

Mira cacha le sourire attendri que ses paroles avaient déclenchées.

- Et comme ça, Lisa pourra être fière de son père.

- Elle l'est déjà tu sais.

Touché, Luxus ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser le front de Mira.

- Je serais de retour d'ici trois jours, alors sois sage d'ici là.

- Je ne te permets pas ! Sois prudent quant à toi.

- Tu me connais !

- Justement.

Avec un sourire énigmatique, Luxus quitta le bureau, alla embrasser sa fille et partit effectuer sa mission.

* * *

Les démons lui avaient au final donné plus de fil à retordre que prévu. Mais il les avait vaincus, même si il se sentait éreinté. Il aurait peut-être du écouter Mira et attendre encore un peu avant de partir en mission. Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait bien fait. C'était justement pour les femmes de sa vie qu'il avait fait cette mission et il était loin de le regretter.

Il porta le verre de bière à ses lèvres. Il s'était arrêté dans une auberge avant de devoir reprendre le train pour Magnolia. Il avait besoin de se reposer un peu avant l'épreuve qui l'attendait : le train. Et bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir cette chose en horreur ! Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas le mal des transports au même point que Natsu ! Pour ce qui était de Gajeel et Wendy, il ne savait pas si ils en étaient atteints ou non.

- Luxus ! Je me disais bien que c'était toi !

Agacé par avance, Luxus se tourna vers la voix féminine qui l'avait interpellé. _Jenny Realight. _Rien que ça. La blonde avait pas mal changé en sept ans et ses yeux bleus le dévisageaient avec curiosité. Elle semblait d'ailleurs satisfaite de son examen puisqu'un sourire remonta les coins de ses lèvres alors qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas. Luxus crispa les mâchoires sous l'examen dont il était victime.

Sans plus de cérémonie, la blonde s'installa sur un tabouret à ses côtés et se colla contre lui. Luxus soupira et compta mentalement jusqu'à dix pour s'exhorter à la patience et au calme.

- Je suis tellement contente que tu sois finalement en vie !

Ça, il l'avait bien deviné. Mais il n'était pas sûr de supporter longtemps le petit jeu de la jeune femme.

- C'est Mira qui devait être contente ! Et Lisa, je n'imagines même pas !

Luxus se décala légèrement pour s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne supportait pas cette proximité avec elle et ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- Oui, Fairy Tail revit. Annonça-t-il platement, cherchant comment se débarrasser d'elle. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr que Mira apprécierait de voir ce que tu fais.

Jenny eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Je suis donc si transparente que ça ? Je voulais juste tester mon charme de Miss Fiore.

Si elle pensait l'impressionner avec ça, elle pouvait toujours courir. Il était persuadé que Mira aurait pu avoir le titre si elle l'avait voulu.

- Et en souvenir du bon vieux temps...

C'est vrai. Il avait oublié qu'il lui était arrivé de partager quelques moments privés avec elle par le passé. Et il avait fallu qu'elle le lu rappelle. Et avec ce clin d'oeil complice. Bon sang, ce qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il sut aussitôt qu'il ne soufflerait pas un mot de cette entrevue à Mirajane. Pas envie d'affronter Demon Sitri après sa mission, merci bien !

- Pour une amie de Mira, tu te comportes étrangement. Je ne crois décidément pas qu'elle apprécierait de te voir me faire du gringue.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde éclata de rire en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, exposant son décolleté à la vue de Luxus qui détourna le regard de l'autre côté pour ne pas se laisser tenter par la vue. Il n'était qu'un homme, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

- Amies ou ennemies, ça a a toujours été très ambigu entre Mira et moi. Elle ne m'en voudrait pas pour si peu tout de même !

Décidément, c'était clair, cette fille était folle ou alors elle ne connaissait pas Mira.

- Et puis, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux déjà te ranger ?

Cette fois, il la regarda avec consternation. Il espérait n'avoir pas entendu ce qu'il avait entendu. Il haussa un sourcil et elle eut un sourire ravageur. La Miss Fiore se leva et se pencha à l'oreille du jeune homme qui s'attendait au pire.

- Je suis sûre que je t'ai manqué.

Et avec un petit rire, elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et quitta la petite auberge, laissant un Luxus ahuri. Il avait le pressentiment que cette histoire allait lui retomber dessus...

* * *

C'est avec soulagement que le blond était sortit du train à Magnolia, essayant de chasser Jenny et son attitude bizarroïde de son esprit. Il avait juste besoin de voir Mira et Lisa et de se reposer. Alors qu'il arrivait à la guilde, il croisa le regard de Bacchus. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour...

* * *

Voila, je ne peux pas vous dire quand la suite sera publiée par contre ! Désolée...


	3. Altercations

Voila donc la suite, bonne lecture à vous x)

* * *

Bacchus et Luxus s'analysèrent quelques instants du regard sans prononcer un mot. Luxus jaugeait Bacchus, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître la jalousie qu'il ressentait envers lui. Bacchus subissait l'examen sans broncher, sentant assez la colère du blond pour ne pas vouloir le provoquer plus encore.

- Content de te savoir parmi nous. Tenta Bacchus pour relancer la conversation.

Luxus se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, puis se rappela qu'il avait promis à Mira de ne pas en vouloir à Bacchus et de se montrer cordial.

- Merci, grogna-t-il de mauvaise volonté.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, c'était déjà bien assez difficile de lui adresser la parole. Bien qu'il put remarquer que Bacchus lui-même était tendu et semblait faire des efforts sur lui-même. Au fond, ça le rassurait. Parce que savoir que Bacchus se contenait également le forçait à vouloir se contenir plus fort encore que lui.

- Pas trop dur de prendre sept ans en une fois ?

Luxus haussa les épaules et esquissa un faible sourire. Essayait-il de se montrer sympathique ou était-ce censé être une pique pour le mettre mal à l'aise ?

- Il ne s'est passé qu'une semaine pour moi. Au moins je suis bien reposé.

Bacchus esquissa à son tour un sourire, détendant ses épaules nouées. Il avait redouté cette rencontre. Il avait redouté la colère de Luxus. Parce qu'il était celui qui était resté auprès de Mira durant ces sept année écoulées. Et qu'il ne doutait pas que Mira avait du dire à Luxus qu'il aurait voulu en profiter. A la place du blond, il l'aurait déjà frappé. Mais il semblerait que Luxus se soit assagi. Ou bien faisait-il ça pour Mira et Lisa ? Probablement. Il savait que Mirajane ne supporterait pas de les voir se battre et Lisa encore moins. Mira tenait à lui et aimait Luxus. Il était normal qu'elle ne souhaite pas les voir se battre. Quant à Lisa, elle le considérait comme son tonton et Luxus était son père. Inutile de chercher plus loin.

Bacchus mit les mains dans ses poches. Il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus et se sentait comme un idiot à rester planter là en silence. Il ferait mieux de partir car le silence devenait franchement gênant.

De son côté, Luxus fixait le bâtiment de la guilde. Il avait encore un peu de mal à se faire au délabrement de la guilde même s'il reconnaissait volontiers que Mira avait fait de son mieux. Le pire avait été lorsqu'il avait appris que Fairy Tail était désormais la dernière guilde de Fiore dans le classement. Et il s'était fait la promesse de remonter le niveau de la guilde. Parce que Mira méritait qu'ils fassent ça pour elle. Elle avait tenu sept années, elle avait maintenu la guilde. Autant la récompenser, même si pour le moment, il ne faisait plus réellement partie de la guilde. Il allait falloir qu'il en discute avec elle d'ailleurs.

Lisa et Mira sortirent d'ailleurs de la guilde. Mira jeta un regard inquiet aux deux hommes et Luxus haussa les épaules d'un air blasé. Quant à Lisa elle se jeta dans les bras de Bacchus avec un énorme sourire. Ce fut le coup fatal pour Luxus qui se sentit en trop. La jalousie lui mordit violemment les entrailles et il sentit une vague de haine monter envers Bacchus. Il serra les poings si fort que ses jointures en devinrent blanches et quitta les lieux d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin d'évacuer. Et il ne voulait pas que sa fille le voit dans cet état de rage.

* * *

Mirajane jeta un regard triste à Luxus qui s'éloignait. Les épaules voûtées, le pas rapide, elle nota également ses poings serrés. Elle s'était doutée que ça arriverait. Que lorsque Bacchus viendrait à Fairy Tail, une telle situation se produirait. Et elle n'avait pas pu l'anticiper. Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-elle rattraper Luxus pour lui expliquer que Lisa n'aimait pas Bacchus plus que lui ou le laisser exprimer sa colère seul ? Connaissant le chasseur de dragons, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Il était vain, voire totalement inutile d'essayer de raisonner Luxus dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce serait comme de parler à un mur. Elle le savait pertinemment car dans le passé elle avait été pareille.

Poussant un soupir résigné, elle fit un sourire à Lisa et croisa le regard compréhensif de Bacchus. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien compris à quoi était du le départ du blond. Et même si au fond de lui il jalousait le blond pour le bonheur auquel il avait droit, il se sentait coupable aussi envers lui. Parce que c'était lui qui avait vécu des moments que Luxus aurait du vivre ces sept dernières années. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, il lui volait encore des moments à lui.

Mira lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire. Elle s'occuperait de parler avec Luxus plus tard, lorsqu'il serait calmé. La jeune femme entra dans la guilde et eut un sourire en voyant le bazar qui y régnait. C'est ce bazar qui lui avait manqué durant leur absence et elle était contente de le retrouver. Elle aperçut Makarov faire un concours de boissons avec Kana et Guidarts, qui restait de plus en plus souvent à la guilde pour profiter de sa fille nouvellement trouvée.

Natsu et Lisanna discutaient dans un coin, Happy entre eux. Probablement en train de chercher une mission à faire. Lucy et Gajeel se disputaient une mission, Elfman et Evergreen essayaient sans succès de cacher leurs mains entrelacées. Grey semblait agacé par une Juvia plus collante que jamais. Jett, Droy et Fried avaient lancé une bagarre générale ce qui étonna la jeune maître de Fairy Tail. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ces trois-là de commencer les bagarres.

* * *

Luxus cogna dans l'arbre une fois de plus. Il avait beau frapper depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures, il ne décolérait pas et peu lui importait ses poings blessés.

- Elle ne m'aime pas plus que toi.

- Dégages, Bacchus, j'ai ps envie de parler et encore moins avec toi. Cracha le blond, sans cesser de frapper ce pauvre arbre qui ne lui avait rien demandé.

- Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter pourtant. Parce que tu perds du temps pour rien.

Pour toute réponse, Luxus se contenta de grogner. Bacchus se demanda si ce grognement devait l'encourager à continuer ou l'inciter à déguerpir. Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il allait courir le risque. Après tout, autant que Luxus profite de ce que lui n'aurait jamais. A savoir, une famille et l'amour de Mirajane.

- Lisa ne m'aimera jamais plus que toi. Tu as beau ne pas être là depuis longtemps, tu restes son père. Elle a parlé et rêvé de toi durant toute son enfance. Elle a espéré que tu reviendrais un jour. Moi je ne suis et ne resterais que tonton Bacchus. Bien que ça me flatte que tu sois jaloux de moi, je l'admets.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le titiller au moins un peu. Où était l'intérêt de lui parler sinon ? Luxus cessa d'ailleurs de cogner ses poings contre l'arbre, laissant le sang goutter au sol.

- Tu cherches à m'énerver ? Parce que c'est loin d'être gagné. Tu t'es rouillé, Bacchus.

Le brun eut un sourire arrogant et lui fit un signe de main en tournant les talons.

- Profites de ta famille ! Tu as déjà tellement de choses à rattraper. Ce serait bête que tu perdes ton temps avec un freluquet comme moi, non ? De toute manière, je t'aurais laminé !

* * *

Lorsque Luxus revint à la guilde, il était de bonne humeur, ce qui surprit grandement Mirajane. Il lui fit même un clin d'oeil enjoué. Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien. Connaissant le blond, il aurait du lui lancer un de ces regards noirs dont lui seul avait le secret et bouder dans son coin. Il alla même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire et venir l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Elle haussa les épaules, s'il allait mieux et qu'il n'était plus en colère, c'était tant mieux !

- Dis-moi, Maître Mira...

Elle rougit légèrement sous l'appellation et d'autant plus avec la voix rauque qu'il avait pris. Il ricana, se moquant ouvertement d'elle, avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- J'ai effectué une mission, mais je n'ai pas été réintégré à la guilde. Je veux dire par là que je n'ai toujours pas le tatouage de Fairy Tail.

- Mais quelle tête en l'air ! Bien sûr que tu es réintégré à la guilde. D'ailleurs, mon assistante personnelle va te remettre l'emblème !

Luxus haussa un sourcil curieux, se demandant de qui pouvait bien vouloir parler Mira. Jusqu'à ce que les cheveux blancs de sa fille entre dans son champ de vision. Il esquissa un sourire et remercia le mannequin du regard, tandis que, des étoiles plein les yeux, Lisa saisissait le tampon, l'appliquait sur le torse de son père et réclamait qu'il passe du temps avec elle parce qu'elle ne l'avait quasiment pas vu de la journée.

* * *

- Tu te lèves déjà ? Demanda Luxus, à moitié endormi, un bras possessivement passé autour de la taille de Mira, les yeux encore fermés.

- J'ai une réunion avec les maîtres de guilde, soupira-t-elle dans un baillement. L'occasion de revoir des têtes que je n'ai pas envie de voir.

- Comme qui ?

- Ton père.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, tandis que Mira s'habillait et se coiffait.

- Si il te fait des misères, n'hésites pas à me le dire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Luxus. Je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre toute seule.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la blanche embrassa le front de Luxus et quitta la maison. Une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

Et une réunion de plus qui se terminait. Enfin. Mira avait vraiment horreur de ce genre de tâches qui allaient avec le statut de maître de guilde. Ivan était bien évidemment présent, mais pour une fois, il semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer chez elle et profiter de sa famille.

- Bonjour, Mira.

Elle avait apparemment pensé trop vite. Ivan souhaitait lui parler. Ou l'agacer, au choix.

- Comment va Luxus ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander vous-même ! Cracha-t-elle, le fixant d'un regard peu amène.

- Serait-ce une invitation ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix onctueusement hyocrite.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir !

Elle commença à marcher, signe que pour elle, l'entrevue était terminée. Elle espérait que ce serait assez clair et qu'il ne la suivrait pas pour continuer la discussion comme il en avait l'habitude. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas sa journée, puisqu'Ivan ne modifia pas ses habitudes.

- Attention Mira. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais des ressources. N'oublies pas que tu as une famille maintenant. Lisa a beau être ma petit-fille...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mirajane lui assénait une gifle retentissante. Ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs et ses poings étaient plus serrés que jamais.

- Ne vous avisez jamais de toucher à Lisa ou vous le regretteriez amèrement. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

- Des menaces ?

- Prenez-le comme vous le voulez, ça m'est égal. Menace ou avertissement, sachez que vous êtes prévenus, alors ne jouez pas avec le feu, finit-elle en se reculant.

Ivan se contenta de sourire de ce sourire qui la mettait hors d'elle à chaque fois.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit par le passé, tu finiras par regretter cette attitude, Mira. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, dit-il avec ironie, répétant les mots de la jeune femme.

Plus en colère que jamais, Mira planta là le père de Luxus. C'était pire qu'une journée pourrie franchement !

- Mira ! Quelle coïncidence ! J'ai croisé Luxus, il n'y a pas longtemps !

Mira fixa Jenny, le sourcil levé. Luxus ne lui en avait pas parlé.

- Il rentrait de mission, il semblait éreinté. Je me serais bien proposée pour lui faire un massage ou le délasser mais il ne semblait pas touché par mes demandes.

Mira fixa Jenny lui faire un signe d'adieu avec ahurissement. Alors comme ça, Luxus recevait des avances de la part de Miss Fiore et ne jugeait pas utile de lui en parler ? Sa journée avait déjà mal commencé, celle de Luxus allait mal terminer !

* * *

Un petit avis ?


	4. Réactions en chaîne

Voila la suite x)

* * *

Mirajane sortit du train, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait beau avoir réfléchi, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luxus ne lui avait pas parlé de sa conversation avec Jenny. Oh, elle n'était pas bête. Elle savait pertinemment que Luxus et Jenny avaient eu...Une « relation » par le passé. Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça étant donné qu'il ne s'agissait que de plusieurs nuits passées ensembles et de rien de plus. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Et mieux valait pour Jenny qu'elle n'essaye pas de s'immiscer entre eux, parce que collègue de mannequinat ou pas, elle n'hésiterait pas à sortir ses griffes.

C'est d'un pas rapide qu'elle se dirigea vers la guilde, dédaignant les regards étonnés des habitants de Magnolia, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état. Elle inspira à plusieurs reprises pour se calmer et décida qu'elle ferait mieux de passer à la maison pour être plus zen lorsqu'elle verrait Luxus. Parce que dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle l'agresserait dès qu'elle le verrait et elle en était consciente.

Avec un soupir, elle entra dans la maisonnette qu'ils partageaient tous les trois et entra dans la cuisine. Elle préparerait un dessert pour Lisa, ça allait la détendre. Malheureusement pour ses nerfs, Luxus était présent.

* * *

Luxus s'était rendormi directement après le départ de Mira et s'était fait réveillé par Lisa sautant sur le lit et réclamant son petit-déjeuner à grands cris. Devinant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'était levé et s'était occupé de sa fille. Ce qui était loin d'être une corvée pour lui. Au contraire, c'était un réel bonheur que de partager ces moments avec sa fille.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient entraînés comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude tous les matins. Il adorait voir sa fille progresser, surtout qu'il se disait que c'était grâce à lui. Lisa avait ensuite réclamé de pouvoir aller à la guilde pour jouer avec Asuka. En temps normal, l'entraînement durait plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas pu résister à sa moue boudeuse et ses yeux de chien battu. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Inutile de la tuer à la tâche.

Il l'avait ensuite confiée à Lisanna et Elfman, pour l'après-midi, ils avaient aussi du temps à rattraper tous les trois. Quant à lui, il était retourné à la maison et avait décidé de faire en sorte que Mira soit accueillie par une maison bien propette. Oh, il n'était pas une fée des logis et jamais on ne le verrait avec un tablier pour faire le ménage mais autant la soulager un peu après sa journée non ? Surtout qu'elle voyait son père aujourd'hui. La pauvre...

Entendant du bruit, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une Mira qui semblait dans une colère noire. Il n'avait que rarement vu ce regard sur son visage. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait lancé un tel regard noir, c'était quand Natsu, Lucy et Happy étaient partis sur une mission de rang S.

Pendant quelques secondes, il chercha ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter un tel traitement. Il n'avait rien cassé, il s'était occupé de Lisa et il avait même fait le ménage. Non, il ne voyait pas !

- Tu aurais pu me dire pour Jenny.

Misère de misère. Il savait que ça lui retomberait dessus. Et le ton glaçant qu'elle avait employé n'augurait vraiment rien de bon. Il allait morfler, il le sentait.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y avait à dire, déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait désamorcer la bombe en douceur ? Il l'espérait, mais vu sa tête, c'était loin d'être gagné. Mirajane croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et continua de le fixer d'un air noir.

- Tu te fais draguer et tu ne le le dis pas ?

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré désormais. Ils n'allaient pas en discuter toute la journée quand même, si ?

- Tu vas pas en faire une montagne ? Il s'est rien passé, ça devrait te suffire !

- Alors pourquoi me le cacher ?

- Je ne t'ai rien caché , ça ne signifiait rien pour moi !

Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver et il crispa les machoîres.

- Jenny reste ton ex.

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai peut-être passé deux nuits avec elle mais c'est tout. Et c'est y'a longtemps. Alors je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'es lourde comme ça.

A sa tête, il sut qu'il n'avait pas dit les bons mots. Que plutôt que d'améliorer la situation, il l'avait empirée.

-Lourde ? Comment ça lourde ?

Le ton montait et c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé!Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle comprendre que Jenny ne signifiait et n'avait rien signifié pour lui ? Il était normal qu'il ne juge pas important de lui en parler.

- Ca s'est passé il y a des années ! Ca n'a rien d'important, bon sang ! Cria Luxus.

Il détestait devoir se justifier et c'est ce que Mira le forçait actuellement à faire. Jenny n'était qu'une petite cruche qui voulait leur créer des soucis, et elle y parvenait parfaitement.

- Alors pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?

- Parce que je savais que ça donnerait lieu à une telle scène ! Je savais que ça me retomberait dessus que je dise quelque chose ou pas. Ose me dire que si je te l'avais dit, tu n'aurais pas pété ton câble comme tu le fais maintenant !

C'était au tour de Luxus de la fusiller du regard, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Mirajane se démonta.

- Si tu étais moins solitaire aussi !

- Tu sais très bien comme je suis, alors si tu n'es pas capable de m'accepter comme ça, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer ensembles ! Tu n'as qu'à te tourner vers Bacchus, il n'attend que ça !

Avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir, il avait prononcé les mots fatals. Sans rien ajouter de plus, le blond saisit son manteau, claqua la porte de la maison et partit à grands pas rageurs.

Mirajane se mit à couper les légumes à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Et la cuisine était idéale pour ça. Elle essuya les larmes dues aux oignons d'un geste rapide, essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette imbécile de Jenny ! Si elle ne l'avait pas croisée, les choses n'auraient pas dégénérées à ce point là, elle le savait pertinemment. Elle souffla pour recouvrer son calme quand Lisa rentrerait. Inutile d'inquiéter la petite. Il fallait seulement que Luxus et elle se calment tous les deux. Dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager une discussion.

Mirajane décida qu'elle ne se présenterait pas à la guilde aujourd'hui. Elle n'était vraiment pas d 'humeur à se plonger dans la paperasse, elle rattraperait son retard le lendemain. Elle se rappela d'ailleurs que c'était aujourd'hui que Lisa dormait avec Lisanna chez Natsu et eut un faible sourire. Peut-être que le fait de pouponner rapprocherait les deux mages, qui sait ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans sa journée plus que pourrie !

Avec un soupir, elle abandonna sa tâche et alla simplement s'allonger dans l'herbe pour s'apaiser. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Luxus.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Luxus se détestait pour ce qu'il avait dit. Surtout qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Comme d'habitude, la colère avait pris le pas sur ses autres émotions et il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait dit les mots qu'il fallait pour blesser Mira.

Il soupira, sachant d'avance qu'il allait devoir s'excuser. Et il détestait les excuses. Mais face à elle, il n'avait pas le choix. Et si elle recrutait Lisa pour lui faire ses yeux de chien battu, il se savait cuit. Il ne pourrait pas y résister.

Après avoir bu une bière à la guilde -en envoyant balader quiconque voulait lui parler-, il se décida à rentrer, sachant la soirée entamée.

- Dis donc, c'est que je vous croise régulièrement toi et Mira en ce moment.

Luxus se retint de se retourner pour coller une gifle à cette greluche. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Comme si il avait envie de tomber sur elle.

- C'est pas le moment, Jenny. Je rentres chez moi.

- Oh quel dommage. Je peux t'accompagner peut-être ?

Sur ces mots, elle lui jeta un regard troublé et caressa son bras musclé du bout des doigts. Luxus s'arrêta de marcher et lui jeta un regard irrité. D'un geste sec, il se dégagea de son entreinte.

- Eh bien, on est de mauvaise humeur ? Je peux améliorer ça...

- Tu n'amélioreras rien du tout ! J'ai eu assez d'ennuis à cause de toi ! Tu n'es pas censée être l'amie de Mira ? Alors comment peux-tu lui faire ça ?!

Jenny haussa les épaules et sourit d'un air mutin au jeune homme.

- Oh, elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, tu sais. Je sais tenir ma langue et garder un secret.

- Tu es répugnante.

La blonde sembla vexée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur. Peut-être allait-elle enfin lui ficher la paix ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques années en arrière.

- C'est du passé. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'anticiper ou de réagir, Miss Fiore posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa avec fougue. Luxus grogna de mécontentement et la poussa sans ménagements. Il la fixa d'un œil noir, ce qui ne fit que ricaner la blonde.

- Je me suis dit qu'en te rappelant le bon vieux temps...

- Ne m'approches plus ! Je serais moins tendre la prochaine fois !

Vraiment, c'était de pire en pire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait un tel rentre-dedans depuis l'autre jour. Il allait falloir qu'elle se calme, ou il le lui ferait comprendre à sa manière et elle ne risquait pas d'apprécier !

- A la prochaine, Luxus.

- C'est ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il reprit son chemin, espérant ne plus croiser personne et pouvoir enfin rentrer tranquillement et pouvoir s'excuser auprès de Mira. Et lui raconter ce que Jenny venait de faire ou une telle journée se reproduirait et il en était hors de question ! Il n'avait plus envie de se prendre la tête à ce point ! Surtout qu'il commençait à se faire tard et il doutait que Mira lui pardonner si il rentrait aux aurores. Pas sûr qu'elle apprécie.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la maison, il aperçut une silhouette qui y rôdait. Ni une, ni deux, il saisit le rôdeur par le col et le coinça contre un mur.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites ton père, après tant d'années sans le voir ?

- Tu n'as que le nom de père. Tu n'en as jamais été un et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, grogna-t-il, le regardant avec haine.

- Alors que je me suis inquiété ces sept dernières années et que j'ai veillé sur ta fille et ta copine ?

- « Veillé » ? La bonne blague ! Tu n'as fait que lui créer des ennuis ou la mettre à bout ! Tout ce que tu veux, c'est faire tomber Fairy Tail plus bas que terre alors ne me sers pas tes boniments !

- Tu as raison ! Admit Ivan. Quel dommage que cette catin t'ait tout raconté.

Luxus cogna la tête de son paternel contre le mur à l'entente de ces mots.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter. Ne rôdes plus dans le coin et ne t'approches pas de ma famille ! Le menaça-t-il.

Ivan se contenta d'esquisser un sourire satisfait et se défit de la poigne de son fils.

- Toujours aussi facile de te mettre hors de toi, pas vrai ?

Luxus le regarda partir et cogna le poing dans le mur. Il haïssait vraiment cet homme ! Inspirant pour se calmer, il rentra dans la maison et monta à pas de loups dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Mira. Bon sang, si elle apprenait le quart de ce qui s 'était passé...

Toujours silencieusement, il se glissa dans les draps et entoura la taille de Mira de ses bras.

- Tu es venu plus tard que je ne le pensais, marmonna-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras. Mais au moins tu es là. On parlera demain.

Pour toute réponse, Luxus la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Oh oui, il aurait des choses à lu raconter le lendemain...

* * *

Il se passe pas grand-chose mais ça se met en place x) A la semaine prochaine (normalement ^^)


End file.
